En una isla desierta
by Clau Ardley
Summary: Neal nunca previó que las vueltas de la vida lo llevarían a aprender una valiosa lección. "Antes de hacer daño a alguien, piensa en que algún día, de alguna u otra manera, sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos"


Con dedicatoria especial a mi amiga y mana Rosa, una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida.

Y a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez fueron lastimadas por alguien sin conciencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta la cima del peñasco que había visto a lo lejos a medida que avanzaba en aquel lugar donde me encontraba, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, Lo ignoraba completamente, sólo sabía que en un momento estaba con una chica que acababa de conocer en un bar bebiendo cervezas, y al otro despertaba casi desnudo en una playa completamente desconocida para mí.

Me habían quitado casi todo, excepto los calzoncillos y la camiseta que llevaba por debajo de mi camisa polo. Por el calor sofocante que sentía, la cabeza me dolía de una manera insoportable, estaba aturdido, débil y tenía tanta sed que consideraba seriamente en beber agua del océano.

Por lo que intuía, y según la posición del sol, debía ser poco más del medio día. Mientras subía por la pendiente, sentí el dolor de pequeñas piedrecillas incrustandose en mis plantas. Nunca en mi vida había valorado tanto un par de sandalias como en ese momento.

Una vez que estuve en la punta, miré para todos lados. A mi alrededor no había más que agua, arena y una densa vegetación. Ni una embarcación, ni una sola construcción.

- ¡Hola!- grité -¡Alguien me escucha!- Nada. Increíblemente, me hallaba completamente sólo.

El viento que corría en aquella altura movió mis cabellos y, en un acto de desesperación, me lleve las manos a la cabeza y tiré de ellos con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- me pregunté ansioso.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de hacer memoria sobre la noche anterior ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¡Piensa! ¡piensa!- me dije. Respiré profundo para calmarme y concentrarme mejor. Poco a poco algunas imágenes llegaron a mi mente.

- El bar, sí, el bar, recuerdo que llegué y me senté en la barra y le pedí al barman una cerveza. Después me acerqué a aquella chica rubia... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Eiza... Melissa...

_- ¡Hola!- la salude._

_Desde hacia un rato yo la había estado observando desde el lugar donde estaba sentado. La chica era una belleza rubia, imposible de no mirar. Aunque no lograba verla por completo en el ángulo donde me encontraba, intuía que tenía el cuerpo tan bello como su cara. Estaba sola y, después de un poco de insistencia de mi parte con miradas seductoras y brindis lejanos, respondió a mis insinuaciones con una sonrisa, fue ahí cuando decidí a atacar._

_- ¿Estás sola?_

_- Eso parece- me contestó, mirando a su alrededor_

_- En ese caso ¿Te puedo invitar una cerveza?_

_- ¿Porqué no?- aceptó, con una sonrisa. Ordene dos cervezas más._

_- Yo soy Neal- le dije, tendiéndole la mano_

_- Eliza..._

- ¡Eliza! Eso es! Se llamaba Eliza, como mi hermana. ¡Hasta hicimos una broma con respecto a eso!

_- Tu hermana debe ser muy bonita y buena- me dijo_

_- ¡Qué va! Es muy distinta a ti. Ella es una mala persona, una verdadera maldita bruja- bromeé_

_- ¿Cómo sabes que no soy igual?_

_- Porque lo veo en tu mirada..._

- ¡Idiota! Eso es lo que soy- me reprendí -Resulto ser tan perversa como la loca de mi hermana.

Decidí quedarme ahí. En aquella cumbre el viento soplaba muy agradable y la vista era perfecta para poder vigilar por si alguien venía por mar o tierra. Enrollé la camiseta en mi cabeza para evitar la caída del sol a plomo sobre ella.

Seguí pensando en la chica. No me quedaba duda que ella había sido la culpable de que yo estuviera en esa situación. En mis recuerdos, nos vi charlando amenamente después de varias cervezas. Muchas veces estuve a punto de besarla, pero me eludió con elegante diplomacia. Algo de mis pensamientos llamó mi atención: después de que regresé de los servicios, la rubia me estaba esperando con otras cervezas más. Tomé la que me ofreció y chocó su botella contra la mía

_- ¿Porqué brindamos?- le pregunté_

_- Por los viejos tiempos..._

Me extrañó la frase pero no le di importancia. Le di un largo trago a la bebida y después de eso no recuerdo más.

-"Por los viejos tiempos" ¿qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Acaso ya la conocía?

Para cuando empezó a caer la tarde yo ya estaba desmoralizado. No me había movido de ahí, a pesar de que pude haber ido a explorar la vegetación que había y buscar un camino, una salida o a alguien que me ayudara. Siempre he sido un cobarde, lo reconozco. Solía quedarme siempre en el lado cómodo de las situaciones y aprovecharme de los más débiles que yo.

En el colegio era el típico jugador de fútbol que gustaba burlarse de los "nerds", los chicos raros y las gorditas, escudado en mi posición social, mi buena apariencia física, y mis compañeros de equipo. En sí, eso no había cambiado hasta el presente, seguía siendo el mismo patán de toda la vida. Aunque era inteligente, prefería mantenerme en los niveles medios con tal de no ser víctima de las burlas de mis amigos.

Después de que salí de la universidad, sopesé la idea de montar mi propia empresa, pues sabía que tenía la capacidad intelectual para hacerlo, pero el hecho de arriesgarme me paró, así que decidí aceptar la oferta que me hizo mi padre en los negocios familiares e irme a lo seguro.

En los tantos viajes que tengo que hacer, llegué al hotel en que había de hospedarme y para no aburrirme bajé al bar que estaba en la playa. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco de la brisa marina y de alguna chica que cayera rendida ante mis encantos. Y sí, sucedió justo lo que preví, pero que caro me salió.

- _Algún día pagarás todas las que has hecho_- me dijo un día primo Alistair, del cual me burlaba por usar gafas y ser una especie de científico loco.

No le creí, ciertamente ahora me daba cuenta de lo realmente mala persona que llegué a ser. Seguro si moría en aquella playa, pocos lo lamentarían. Tal vez mi madre, y si acaso mi hermana que era incluso peor que yo.

De repente, me sorprendí a mí mismo visualizando mi funeral. Había muchas personas ataviados con sus mejores trajes oscuros alrededor del elegante ataúd y los numerosos arreglos florales. Aunque en apariencia estaban serios y hasta acongojados, los pensamientos que tenían cada uno eran aterradores:

- "¡_Qué te aproveche maldito bocón!; ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno por infiel!; ¿Ahora quién me pagará las fiestas?; ¡Espero que haya dejado su reloj de oro en el cajón de su escritorio, nadie se dará cuenta que falta!; ¡Será mejor convencer a papá de que cambie cuanto antes su testamento y me haga heredera universal, no sea que se le vaya a ocurrir dejar la parte de este perro a alguna institución de beneficencia!"_

Me llevé las manos a la cara, horrorizado por lo impactante de aquella escena. Me sorprendí llorando como un niño.

- Es sólo mi imaginación, sólo mi imaginación- me repetía una y otra vez, pero la tristeza que se había alojado en medio de mi pecho no cesaba. Sólo podía pensar que mis días acabarían en ese lugar sin nombre; casi desnudo, hambriento y completamente solo.

La luna ya se vislumbraba en el cielo, cuando de pronto, vi a la distancia una lancha de motor que se acercaba.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Aquí!- vociferaba mientras movía la camiseta de un lado a otro -¡Ayúdenme por favor!

Corrí cuesta abajo sin importarme que me estaba lastimado seriamente los pies. Una vez que estuve en la arena me dirigí hacia el agua sin dejar de gritar. La lujosa lancha encalló en la playa y vi dos siluetas arriba de ella. Conforme me acerqué pude distinguir a la hermosa rubia con la que había estado en el bar la noche anterior.

- ¡Tú!- le dije, señalándola con el dedo.

- Hola Neil- me saludó, muy fresca

- ¡¿Porqué me has hecho esto?!

- Estás vivo ¿no? Es lo que cuenta- expresó con desfachatez. Eso me hizo enfurecer.

- Toma- me lanzó desde arriba una botella con agua, la cual bebí con avidez.

- ¿Quién diablos eres?- pregunté, un poco más aliviado por el agua. Se bajó de la lancha ayudada por el hombre que venía con ella.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí Neil? Mírame bien- me dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí. Al tenerla de frente y sin la expectativa de la conquista, analicé su rostro detenidamente. Efectivamente había un aire familiar, pero no recodaba de donde.

- Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria- puso sus manos alrededor de su boca simulando una bocina - ¡Ey, sirvienta! ¿No quieres que mi hermana te regale la ropa de nuestra mascota! ¡Están mejor que tus vestidos viejos! ¡Mírenla! ¡Tiene la misma gracia de un mono al caminar! ¡Eres un mono! ¡Mi gata lo hace mejor que tú!

- ¡Candy!- espeté, asombrado

- Sí, soy yo. La misma Candy que le arruinaste la vida en el colegio. Aquella que tuvo que aguantar el mote de "dama de establo" durante muchos años, y que acusaste de ladrona por sólo hacer una broma. Cosa que me costó una mala referencia a donde quiera que iba- gritó.

Yo estaba atónito, sin saber que hacer, ni que decir. Es cierto, Candy había sido una de las personas que más molesté en esa época. La verdad había cambiado mucho. Antes era una niña más bien simplona, escurrida, con grandes ojos verdes y la cara llena de pecas. Sus facciones felinas, enmarcadas por su alborotado cabello rubio le daban un aire gracioso, pero a la vez atractivo. La verdad es que yo gustaba de ella, pero por temor a las mofas que caerían sobre mí, decidí hacerla blanco de mis agresiones para de alguna manera tener su atención. Pero increíblemente, ahora, en nuestros casi treintas, estaba convertida en una belleza impresionante. Ni en mis mejores fantasías consideré verla así algún día.

- Has... Has cambiado mucho- tartamudeé

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Qué me quedará flaca y desgarbada toda la vida- sólo atiné a negar con la cabeza.

- Y seguro tampoco te acodarás de mí- el hombre con el que llegó, se acercó a nosotros. Era un chico muy alto y fuerte. Sus facciones eran muy finas pero varoniles. Parecía un modelo de revista al igual que Candy. Por los ojos lo reconocí, sólo una persona podía tener los ojos azules tan intensos.

- ¡Albert!

- Así es, al mismo que le gritabas "vago andrajoso"y "muerto de hambre"- me miró con el ceño fruncido -Todavía recuerdo como te reías con tus amigos cada vez que pasaban por el zoológico donde trabajaba de voluntario.

Sentí miedo. ¿Qué es lo que esos dos pretendían? ¿Matarme?

- ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Una venganza? ¿Me van a matar? ¿Van a mutilarme y usar mis pedazos como carnada para los peces?- balbuceé nervioso. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y rieron a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Claro que no!- dijo Albert entre risas -Sólo queríamos que probaras una sopa de tu propio chocolate. Con lo que no contamos, es que fueras lo suficientemente tonto como para no darte cuenta que el hotel está exactamente atrás de aquel cerró de vegetación- señaló al lugar.

- El hotel está...

- Sí, pero nos quedo bastante bien que no hicieras el intento de moverte de aquí. Te estuvimos vigilando todo el tiempo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. De manera que todo el tiempo estuve a unos kilómetros de la civilización y por mi apocamiento no fui capaz de mirar más allá.

- ¿Y cómo es que nadie vino para este lado de la playa?- cuestioné pasmado.

- Pedimos que cerrarán el lugar.

- ¡¿Ustedes pidieron...?! Me quejaré con el dueño del hotel.

- ¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó Candy, con sorna -Haré llegar tu queja al dueño...Querido - se dirigió a Albert - Aquí hay un hombre muy enfadado por el trato en tu hotel. Creo que necesitamos hacer modificaciones.

- ¡Tú eres el dueño del hotel!

- Ajá- sonrió- ¿Sabes Neil?, si te hubieras detenido a conocerme un poco, en estos momentos estarías enterado que aunque era huérfano, era dueño de una inmensa fortuna. Mi tía, a la que llamabas "la vieja estúpida" se encargó de prepararme para llevar los negocios con éxito. Parte de mi educación era trabajar sin cobrar, sólo por el amor a una causa. Candy, que ahora es mi esposa, siempre lo supo, y muchas veces estuvo a punto de enfrentarte y decírtelo, pero yo se lo impedí. Sabía que un día tendríamos la oportunidad de demostrártelo con hechos.

- Cuando vimos tu nombre registrado en el hotel, no podíamos creerlo- continuó ella -Por fin la suerte nos había llegado. Pensamos hacerte muchas cosas, desde acusarte de ladrón, hasta hacer que un mesero te tirara un plato de salsa encima y que todos se burlaran de ti. Pero llegamos a la conclusión que lo que te hacia falta era reflexionar acerca de tu actitud. Así que decidimos darte un rato a solas. Verás, el ser rechazado y humillado es muy parecido a estar en una isla desierta. Te sientes solo y abatido. Con las vejaciones de un abusivo cayendo sobre ti como un sol de medio día sin nada para protegerte. Sediento de un trato digno y hambriento de justicia divina.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado. Ellos tenían razón. Mi primo Alistair tenía razón. En todas las personas que lastimé a lo largo de mi vida he dejado una marca desagradable. No me extrañaría que más de un escupitajo estuviera en mi lápida todos los días. ¿Todavía estaba a tiempo de remediar mis errores? Eso tendría que descubrirlo yo, con una nueva actitud día a día.

- Espero que te sirva de algo esta experiencia- dijo Albert -Por nuestra parte es todo. Te perdonamos. Aunque no queremos una amistad contigo te deseamos suerte y una nueva conciencia.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Gracias- murmuré

Los dos me miraron por un breve momento y Albert me tendió la mano.

- Adiós- nos dimos un firme apretón.

Antes de que se subieran a la lancha, quise saber algo que me intrigaba.

- Candy- le llamé, ambos se volvieron hacia mí -¿Porqué te hiciste llamar Eliza?- Ella sonrió

- ¿Porqué crees?- me encogí de hombros -Como Candy no hubiera sido capaz de siquiera querer hacerte ningún daño, pero como Eliza, sí. En efecto, tu hermana es una mala persona. Tenía que ponerme el disfraz alguien como ella para poder acercarme y que te sintieras a gusto con una igual que tú. Psicología pura- me guiñó el ojo.

Sonreí

- Me lo merecía- pensé - Sin duda, me lo merecía...

Fin

© Clau Agvel/Clau Ardley.


End file.
